La Popora Farfalla
by Philosophy and Denial
Summary: As Jack Sparrow and his crew set off to find yet another treasure , they find a mysterious girl abandoned out in open sea.She holds many secrets to the lost treasure but maybe going back to capture it isn't a good idea.


**La Popora Farfalla.**

**Setting :** As Jack Sparrow and his crew set off to find yet another treasure , they find a mysterious girl abandoned out in open sea.She holds many secrets to the lost treasure but maybe going back to capture it isn't a good idea.

**Rating** : M ( for future chapters )

-------------------

Well , are you sure it be's there , Cap'n" Gibbs asked."Aye , we set sail...now!" Jack responded.Ah , the treasure of the Manor of Dreams.' Tis said that the treasure is contained somewhere below ground of the Manor , but is it a problem for Captain Jack Sparrow.I belive not , or maybe.According to legend , the Manor was built by people in the village who thought the Gods became angry with them and came the construction of the house.Horrible things happened to the construction workers , but twas heard that they volunteered to their own anguish.After the construction , the Shrine Priests and Preistesses of the Manor selected girls , also called "The Shrine Maidens" , and were forced to live in the Manor.Their ages were usually young but two twins were aged as 16.Once they entered the Manor of Dreams , it was said they never came back out ever again.Horrible sacrifices were made and still goes on to prove to their gods that they are worthy.One particular sacrifice was to be so obscure that it had to be done underground.

_Ah , but it's just myth.No worries._Jack thought to himself.Even though he has traveled to many dangerous , horrible places in the past , the manor just made him shiver to the bone for no particular reason at all.And what really caught his eye , is that the place was no where to be found the map.Lucky for ol' Jack , he had his little compass that helped in his lost sense of direction.

_**Chapter One : Discovery.**_

"_The Commandment of Rite must always be fufilled before The Sacrifice of Abyss.This is were you two come in.You must fufill all Rites and including The Sacrifice.It is forbidden that you step foot unto the outside , you were born for this purpose and so you must fufill it or everyone will suffer.Never forget what you've been taught.This is your duty."_

Those words became the echo of her everyday life."I was born for this purpose , I must fufill it." She responded to her teacher."Very Good , Reika.Now we get to the main subject of our randeivouz.The night of your fufillment has come to present.Tonight is the night of you and your sister's commandment.Your teachings come to a stop today and will follow the rites at the stroke of midnight."

"Oh.I didn't know it would be so soon."She responded.

"It's been four years since you came into this Manor.It is writen that your age is right for the fufillment.You know what you must do and so you shall do it."

She looked down and sighed with coming sadness.

"I'm sorry."He touched her shoulder.She turned around and left the room._I don't want to do this.This wasn't my choice , this isn't my fault..._She screamed in her mind._We have to get out of here._

**11:47pm.**

"Pray tell , must we do this? Lets run away and forget about this place."

Mika and Reika were already in deep discussion about a 'run away' so they could escape their horrible fate._Maybe it isn't such a bad idea.This way , no one has to die._"Alright , lets do it."Mika responded.With a smile for their future , she began to tell her a plan on how to escape the Manor.

**12:00 am**

The Gong rang.The village men had too much pride in their steps as they walked to the twin's chamber.It was an cruel thing that such men had to rely on a horrible death to save their souls.(More like their asses)But then again they do have tideous lives and work very hard ; and yet have the nerve to piss in street corners and if wanted take a shit too.But nevertheless , they decided with this ritual to save their sorry selves , and so it was written into scroll.They opened the chamber door without a knock only to find it empty and had an eerie chill."Where are they?Where have they gone?Could they be in another room?" They questioned each other and rambled on where they could have gone.One man decided , brave and courageously , to tell the high priest in order to gather a search party.The Priest was furious , he threw down the sacred prayer book and with a red troubled face he screamed " HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? ISN'T IT EXPECTED THAT THEY COULD HAVE RUN AWAY BEFORE THE CEREMONY?FIND THEM! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!" and with that the young man ran as fast he could to gather the search party and find the twins.

"Were almost there!" Reika yelled.They ran through the forest that seperated them from the outside world as fast as they could to hopefully reach it in time."There they are!" one of the men yelled.Mika looked back "Hurry!" she screamed and they ran faster.Unfortunately , when Mika was 5 or so she had crushed her leg due to a large statue of the God of the Underworld fell on top of her.Many thought it was a bad omen for such a statue like that to fall on top her.'She will have bad luck or daughters when she is older' they said.And now , that bad luck was kicking in at the right moment when her leg suddenly was striken with a sharp hot pain."Don't look back Mika! Just keep running!" she ran back for her and helped her up.Even though the pain was excruciating , she ran any way.It was better than having a suffered death.But then it started to really kick in and with that , she fell off the side of the hill they were running on.Reika didn't hear nor notice and kept running with determination and fear by her side."REIKA!"Mika screamed as she fell but no one heard her plea and was knocked out by the fall."We got her now."the village men cheered as they saw the key to their salvation.

"YES! We finally made it!" Reika breathed out loudly and collapsed to her knees.Then , for the first time , she looked back.There was no Mika."Mika?"She looked around with a wave of worry hit her."MIKA?"She started to run back in the forest looking for her but then she caught site of a flame andsaw men approaching her with a fast pace and with sheer anger , saw the body of her unconcious sister.She turned around and ran to the other side but they kept running after her.She kept running until she came to a cliff that bottom's held the ocean."Oh Gods please!Bless me with sanctuary!" and after she yelled that , she turned around only to be clubbed in the head with a wooden oar."That should take care of her , we only need one."And they went back to the village.Reika fell straight to the ocean and started to float offshore.She was only to be discovered by a filthy yet creative crew and a curious , infamous Captain.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" one of the crew members yelled."GET EM LASS!" , Gibbs yelled back and the young crew member dove into the water and held the body of the woman and pulled her to the ship.As the young crew memeber dragged her onto the boat , everyone gasped as to what she was.She coughed up water that filled her lungs and couldn't hear a thing but of only a man shouting "CAP'N!"

Jack Sparrow stroded by and cocked an eyebrow at the young shaking woman."Bring ' er to me cabin.Get 'er some blankets too." He then strodded back to his quarters only awaiting the arrival of the stranger.Gibbs let out a sigh and order one of the crew to bring her to Jack's cabin.

---------

Lalalalala

reveiws please!

:D


End file.
